mutklutk_invasionfandomcom-20200213-history
Sqeegee
Sqeegee Sqeegee is a squid like Weegee who had been killed many times during his existence a confirmed over 9 deaths. However, he's always stayed evil and had been an enemy of Weegee for a very long time. Although, during the events of MUTK and LUTK Invasion, Weegee had gained many friends over the course of the series. Which made Sqeegee have a lot more enemies then before. However, during LUTK Invasion he gained his own allies in the form of Mutk ,Lutk, and Shiroma. He's currently fighting the heroes in a very huge fight that will probably last around 15 minutes. It finally ended when the beam struggle against Weegee, ended in Sqeegee's death. Events in MUTK-LUTK Invasion MUTK Invasion Season 1 Where he was revealed to have been spectating the fight with Vileon, who challenged the heroes after the fight had concluded. Weegee in his ultimate form tried to take Sqeegee out, but had failed which made Galaxion use his hydro form against Sqeegee, but even that had no effect. However, the other started attacking and were doing well against Sqeegee, but Sqeegee countered all of them until Ditto came and attacked Sqeegee. Later, reinforcements arrived for the heroes. Desperate Sqeegee fires a massive energy attack towards them, but was starting to get deflected. Determined not to be killed again Sqeegee gains his infinity form, and was easily overpowering the heroes. However, ???????? and Cryption started insulting Sqeegee until an unknown person kills Sqeegee with a death beam. MUTK Invasion Season 2 After his death in season 1. Sqeegee was sent to the Mega Void where he witnessed Universia attacking Mutk and ripping a hole to the mortal realm. Sqeegee congratulated Universia, and escaped the Mega Void. Where Mutk started to attack Sqeegee, and was about to fight him until the heroes entered. Sqeegee didn't appear again, so it's safe to assume Sqeegee teleported away after the heroes entered. LUTK Invasion Sqeegee returns in LUTK Invasion where he talks to himself about how much he hates Weegee and his friends. Lutk replies to Sqeegee that he isn't alone. From then Sqeegee teams up with Lutk, however Chris reveals himself and demands for them to leave his territory. They refuse which leads to Sqeegee getting punched by Chris. Angered Sqeegee unleashes his Supreme form, and asks Chris if he can defeat him now. Chris not impressed at all calls it a poor excuse for a form, Sqeegee attacks Chris but he counters blasting Sqeegee. The fight ends when Lutk punched Chris into a portal. After the fight Sqeegee and Lutk notice Vileon, Hecon, and Zelos are training so in response they attack them. However, Zelos unleashes Delta Kaioken and blasts Sqeegee making him angry and forcing him to unleash another form. Then the heroes return to fight them, but Sqeegee mostly spectates the fight until Mutk leaves Lutk's body, and was forced to teleport away with them. He also witnesses the fight with Lutk and Mutk against Echo. And once again the heroes return and Sqeegee also witnesses the fight with them as well. Where he retreated with them once again, but this time teleported to Shiroma's location. Where he offered them training, in which they accepted. Sqeegee decided to use an upgraded version of his infinity form. However, even his new form and with Mutk and Lutk helping wasn't even close to beat Shiroma. In fact they failed to land 1 hit on him. It was revealed Shiroma gave them a 10 minute break, and once the break was over Shiroma announced they were going to begin again. However, this time Sqeegee shows upgraded versions of his previous forms, but even those failed to leave a dent on Shiroma. And Sqeegee ended up getting his soul absorbed for the rest of the session. At the end Shiroma gave Sqeegee his soul back, and presumably let him leave to fight the heroes. Later, he surprised attacked the heroes and was easily beating them and even injured Weegee. Sqeegee decides to reveal his upgraded infinity form to the heroes, and presumably killed Weegee. Galaxion went to attack Sqeegee, but failed when Sqeegee used an unknown attack on him. Later, Cyro attacked Sqeegee, but it only served to make Sqeegee even stronger then before. In response Weegee II and Deegee II fused, and so did Awesome Face and Ghostom. However, the fusions weren't doing any damage on Sqeegee. Until Weegee comes back in a new form, and punches Sqeegee reverting him back into his normal infinity form. And attacking him again, Sqeegee transforms back into his upgraded infinity form off screen. He stands off with Weegee to fight him once more for one last battle. During the beginning of the fight, Weegee immediately gains the upper hand on Sqeegee, but Sqeegee attempts to counter with his own blast. However, Dweegee interferes using Kaioken (unknown how high the Kaioken itself was), and counters Sqeegee blast with another energy attack, hitting Sqeegee in the process. After that Weegee continued his onslaught of attacks on Sqeegee, but was yet again interrupt this time by Tan. Sqeegee getting enraged tries attacking Tan, but he reveals that he had Perfected his Ascended form just like how Awesome Face did. Sqeegee wasn't impressed on the form, but ended up getting attacked again by Tan, Dweegee, Cosmosis, and Ditto. Sqeegee then took advantage of Galaxion leaving his guard down, and fired a blast at Galaxion (who was in his base form) hitting Galaxion. Ghostace then uses Ultra Rage, and attacks Sqeegee easily defeating him until they defused after using too much power. Weegee then came back punching Sqeegee in the back, and firing another energy attack hitting Sqeegee again. Star-C and D then fused into Insane Star-X, and attacked Sqeegee. Desperate to start countering the heroes Sqeegee attacks Echo and Deegee, but that only led to him getting punched in the face by Weegee, and being shot out of the planet by a massive beam attack Weegee had fired. During the blast Sqeegee reverted into his Supreme form, and is now worried since he doesn't stand a chance against them, but he didn't have time to make a plan as Weegee teleported and punched Sqeegee reverting him further into his base form. Enraged Sqeegee transforms into his Mastered Demon form, and kills Lazor Face with a mind attack and blasts his body disintegrating him in the process. This causes Neegee to transform, and attack Sqeegee actually causing damage to him. Neegee and Tan team up against Sqeegee, and were easily beating him. Until Sqeegee powered up even more, soon Sqeegee started to defeat Neegee and Tan, but the tables turned yet again when Sqeegee's previous enemies such as Vileon, Zelos, Hecon, and Chris appear to help the heroes fight Sqeegee. With all of them working together with the heroes Sqeegee became overwhelmed by them. However, determined never to be killed again he breaks his limits yet again, and transforms into an upgraded version of his Omnipotent form. The power of it was, so huge that Vileon was scared out of his form and Ultra Rage. He then started to easily defeat everyone in his way, even with people like Ditto using more of their power couldn't do anything to Sqeegee. Soon, Weegee challenged Sqeegee himself and reinforcements arrived in the form of Future Galaxion who came to help the heroes. Although, while all that's happening Viaton had entered the battle field commenting on the fight, but Glace and Aster intervene to challenge Viaton. Though, Zeno noticed that they can't defeat Viaton alone, so he instructed Jupitais to join them, and they teleport away. The heroes soon start to prepare to fight Sqeegee in the final battle with him. Galaxion comments on how he's too injured to fight Sqeegee, but Sqeegee soon reveals that it was Galaxion who had killed him last time during MUTK Invasion season 1, and this time Sqeegee impales Galaxion with his own beam sword. This made Photohon enraged, and made him combine his Aurion form and Ultra Rage. Photohon was seemingly beating Sqeegee, and even impaled him with his beam sword. Until Sqeegee revealed to Photohon he was only using 5% of his real power, he then powered up knocking Photohon back and reverting him to his base form. Future Galaxion then finally began fighting with his own Ultra Rage, but this time he was easily defeating Full Power Upgraded Omnipotent Sqeegee. He then attempted to finish Sqeegee off with his Perfected Ultra Galaxious Beam, but this has caused Future Galaxion's time in the past to end and he was forced to leave the fight. Weegee then finally had a beam struggle with the weakened Sqeegee, but in the end he lost the struggle and was killed by Weegee. Category:Characters Category:Villains